This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Stanford Center for Clinical and Translational Education and Research (SCCTER) is a multidisciplinary organizational unit whose mission is to transform and integrate critical components of clinical and translational research (CTR) related to human health across Stanford University's academic and clinical enterprise. The goals of the Center are: + to most effectively convert basic discoveries into practical methods that will improve human health, and + to prepare the next generation of research leaders to ensure that the translation of discoveries into benefits in human health continues into the future. This mission will be accomplished through a series of coordinated and synergistic transformative changes in our educational and mentoring programs, institutional governance structure, research support infrastructure, and the professoriate, which are all intended to promote CTR at Stanford and in the community. These changes, elaborated in 12 separate program functions, each led by a senior investigator and educator, will emphasize three critical components of the research enterprise: innovation, education, and implementation. Our primary aims are: (1) to develop a fully integrated educational program stretching from high school to the junior faculty level that helps young biomedical and health research-oriented trainees obtain the knowledge and skills necessary to become successful CT researchers and leaders;(2) to build on the culture of innovation that pervades the entire University and ensure that it effectively underlies the foundation of all components of the CTR enterprise by providing pilot funding to prime the innovation pump and create novel programs that promote the translation of exciting ideas into drugs, devices, diagnostics, preventatives and policies that improve all aspects of human health;and (3) to develop new and improve existing support services and resources that facilitate investigators across the enterprise to more efficiently and productively carry out CTR. The Stanford Center for Clinical and Translational Education and Research will provide the services, facilities, resources and tools for scientists and teachers to develop new and improved ways to improve human health and the home where the next generation of investigators are trained to deal with the future health needs of all people.